


Like I Would

by youresoawkward



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoawkward/pseuds/youresoawkward
Summary: Liam’s phone is vibrating against the wood of his nightstand. It’s loud. Loud enough to wake him from his deep sleep. And it’s late. Late enough that the sound of his phone going off makes fear spike in his belly. There are only a few numbers that ring through this late at night and he scrambles to answer without looking at the caller, panicked that something is seriously wrong.“Hello?” he huffs, voice gruff from sleep while he looks over his shoulder at the body still lying asleep next to him.“Leeyum,” Zayn breathes across the line, relief evident in his voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short fic originally posted on my tumblr and inspired by like i would and an anon message. original post [here](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/post/140832392558/zayn-getting-high-and-calling-liam-up-and-begging)

Liam’s phone is vibrating against the wood of his nightstand. It’s loud. Loud enough to wake him from his deep sleep. And it’s late. Late enough that the sound of his phone going off makes fear spike in his belly. There are only a few numbers that ring through this late at night and he scrambles to answer without looking at the caller, panicked that something is seriously wrong.

“Hello?” he huffs, voice gruff from sleep while he looks over his shoulder at the body still lying asleep next to him.

“Leeyum,” Zayn breathes across the line, relief evident in his voice.

Liam gets out of bed as quietly as he can, making it to the door of his bedroom and closing it behind himself gently. He keeps silent while he walks to the guest bedroom at the opposite end of the hall, wanting privacy before he speaks again.

“Li?” Zayn asks when Liam is quiet for too long. “You there?”

“Yeah,” Liam answers when he’s finally closed in the guest room. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?” He’s worried that Zayn is calling so late, because they’re not really at a place where casual calls in the middle of the night are a thing that they do anymore.

Zayn laughs, a rough giggle that brings Liam back to late nights on tour, smoking up with Zayn and Louis, and he knows immediately that Zayn is blazed. “I’m okay, Leeyum. Don’t worry.” Liam can hear the smile in his voice and he can picture his face like he’s right in front of him, eyes drooping from the weed and tongue pushing against the back of his teeth while his eyes crinkle from his smile. He’s always been a happy stoner.

Liam lets out a breath, relieved now that he’s sure Zayn is fine. His relief gives way to irritation when he thinks of how carefree Zayn sounds. Like he’s not still torn up over them. Not like Liam is. “Then you better have a good fuckin’ reason for waking me up in the middle of the night.”

Zayn sucks in a breath, surprised by Liam’s tone.

“Your voice,” Zayn says slowly. Liam easily imagines how his mouth looks forming the words. Everything about Zayn still seared into his memory. But he can’t hear the smile tinting Zayn’s words anymore. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

His heart feels heavy in his chest. It’s not fair that Zayn can still make him feel like this. He’s trying to move on.

“Well, you’ve heard it. I’m going back to bed now. Night, Zayn.”

“Wait. S’she-- is she better than me?” Zayn whispers, like he almost doesn’t want Liam to hear.  

“Excuse me?” 

There's a beat of silence on the line before Zayn speaks again. “I saw those pictures of you with her from today.”

“And?”

Zayn sighs. “I don’t like seeing you with her.”

“It doesn’t really matter anymore what you like,” Liam says, voice flat.

“Stop seeing her.”

Liam laughs, surprised. “You’re outta your fucking mind.”

“I’m serious,” Zayn says, and if Liam didn’t know better he’d say he sounds stone-cold sober. “Stop seeing her.”

“No,” Liam bites back quickly, and he hates himself a little when it dawns on him that he’s not saying no because he even really wants to be with her. He’s saying no because he doesn’t take orders from Zayn Malik. It’s the principle of it, and the realization of that alone should be enough for him to break it off with her. For her sake at least.

Zayn whines low in his throat. “Tell me I’m better than her.”

“Zayn,” Liam warns. “Don’t do this.”

“C’mon, Li. You know it’s true. You’re the best I’ve ever had, and I know you feel the same. Just say it,” Zayn begs.

Hearing Zayn say he’s still the best he’s had makes Liam's stomach twist with arousal. He’s weak when it comes to Zayn, even after all this time.

Zayn whimpers again when Liam stays silent. “She doesn’t know you like I do. I know she doesn’t. She doesn’t fit with you like I do,” Zayn spits it across the line. “‘Cause you’re mine. You were made for me. Not her.”

Liam closes his eyes to ward off the tears that threaten to line his eyes. He used to think Zayn was his soulmate, as stupid as that sounds, and he’s been trying to break himself of that thought for a while. Hearing Zayn say it now hurts.

“Zayn,” Liam says. “Please.”

“Tell me, Leeyum,” Zayn begs again. “Tell me how good it was being inside me.”

“Fuck, Zayn.” His cock is plumping in his briefs and he cups himself over the thin material. “You’re always perfect, babe. Always felt good. You learnt to take me so well.”

Zayn moans softly, breathing heavy. “Can she ride your dick like me?”

He hesitates for a moment before giving in, sneaking his hand under the waist band of his briefs to wrap a hand around himself, and imagining it’s Zayn’s tight heat instead. “God, no. No one does it like you, babe. Fuckin’ perfect bouncing on my cock.”

Whimpers drift over the line and Liam swears he can hear the wet sound of Zayn’s hand slicking over his own length. Liam strokes himself faster, image of Zayn fucking himself to orgasm on Liam’s prick painting the back of his eyelids, spurring him toward the edge.

“C’mon, Zayn. Cum for me. Let me hear you.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn moans, word breaking off with a gasp and Liam’s sure he came, has heard him enough times to know.

He flicks his wrist faster, focusing on Zayn’s ragged breathing, loud in his ear. He cums thinking about filling Zayn up, like he used to, his warm spunk coating his knuckles instead.

They sit in silence in the aftermath, heart rates slowing and reality coming back to them.

Zayn speaks first, hesitant now. “I suppose I should let you get back to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Liam replies, taking the out Zayn gives him because he’s not sure where they go from here and he’s too exhausted to think about it tonight. “I gotta be up early.”

“Kay,” Zayn whispers. “Night then.”

And the line goes dead before Liam can even reply.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://bisexvalziam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
